


Not Cuddling.....It's Appreciating

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Stiles loves to Cuddles, Sweet Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "Umm...Derek?"Derek looked up at Stiles from his position  "Yeah?""Are you sleeping?""No Stiles I'm rebuilding my energy so we could go for another round" Derek replied with a smirk and Stiles rolled his eyes hoping it would hide the blush that decorated his face "I think we're done for the day...and night"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 255





	Not Cuddling.....It's Appreciating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Just some fluffy one shot. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

There were chaste kisses and light touches as feet toyed with each other along with their fingers that tried to touch every exposed skin. Derek kissed Stiles under his left eye and moved down towards his jaw ending up taking his favorite place that was under Stiles's neck. He took the skin between his teeth, nibbling and sucking the area. Stiles gasped and threw his head back, moaning Derek's name like a prayer. It didn't take long for them to enter the world filled of love and pleasure

Stiles and Derek took a quick shower after their passionate love making. The two got dressed in comfortable clothes and laid back down in their bed. Stiles watched his boyfriend lay flat on his back with hands crossed under his head as he got settled for the night's sleep

Now the thing was Stiles was a cuddler. A huge, gigantic fan of cuddling and snuggling. When he was child, he use to have a stuffed bear with whom he would cuddle at nights. At ten year old, bear was replaced by a large crocodile (don't ask him why) Then he became a teenager and he had to say goodbye to crocodile because it was literally torn from different angles because of his excess cuddling

Before Derek came into his life, Stiles had a stuffed tiger which he loved the most. He knew it was his ridiculous obsession with animals but seeing that he fell in love with a werewolf, maybe he was born to love them

Derek Hale never cuddled. Yes he loved Stiles more than his own life but he just wouldn't cuddle. Tonight Stiles wanted to change that so he got up on his elbow

"Umm...Derek?" 

Derek looked at Stiles from his position "Yeah" 

"Are you sleeping?" 

"No Stiles I'm rebuilding my energy so we could go for another round" Derek replied with a smirk. Stiles rolled his eyes hoping it would hide the small blush that was decorating his face "I think we're done for the day...and night" 

"And I thought you loved me" 

Stiles dropped his body with a sigh. Why was it so difficult to say he wanted cuddles from the man. He knew Derek was a tough macho kind of a person so expecting cuddles from him was like asking Lydia to walk without her high heels which was next to impossible 

"Stiles?" Derek eyed the young man who seemed awfully quite for someone who rants even in his sleep "Are you okay?" 

Stiles pressed his lips "Yeah yeah I'm good" 

"Sure?" 

"Absolutely" 

"Okay then. Goodnight" 

Stiles saw Derek close his eyes and he pouted. Screw it! Tonight I will cuddle with Derek

Stiles slowly moved closer to Derek. He was just able to wrap his arm around the werewolf's broad chest when Derek snapped his eyes open "What are you doing?"

Stiles smiled awkwardly "Nothing... I thought I saw a bug.." he brushed Derek's shirt with his fingers "Good now.. it's all clear"

"Okay" Derek flopped to his side and closed his eyes

Stiles groaned and tried again. He raised his hand and tried to sneak it pass Derek's folded arms but ended up tickling the werewolf 

Derek jumped when Stiles's fingers dugged his side. He shifted to face him "Stiles do you want something?" 

Stiles pointed a straight finger at the water bottle kept on the side table "I'm thirsty" 

Derek passed the bottle to Stiles "Anything else?" 

Stiles wanted to scream 'How about fucking cuddles?' but held his tongue back "I'm good" 

"Are you cold? I have extra blankets in the cupboard" 

Stiles rolled his eyes "I'm not cold Der. Infact it's hundred degrees hot in here!" 

"Really? Do you want me to open the window?" 

"Oh my God! Just... Just go to sleep"

"Okay, will you relax. What's gotten into you?" Derek took his previous position and crossed his arms over his head. Not few minutes later Stiles heard him snore like a grizzly bear. He glared at his boyfriend and this time he literally jumped on Derek "You're not getting away this easily" 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's chest, pulled him close and laid his head on his chest. His adjusted himself snuggling up against the man. A broad smile crept on his face wishing he didnt have to move for rest of his life 

"Stiles?" 

Stiles froze. Shit! Derek was awake. He stiffened but didn't let go of Derek's warm body "Yeah?"

"Are you cuddling with me?" Derek looked down only to get his chin brushed against Stiles's head 

"No?" Stiles curled his lips as he pressed himself further into Derek's body "It's not cuddling...it's called appreciating" 

Derek had an amused smile on his face "Appreciating what exactly?" 

Stiles cursed silently. Why was the werewolf so oblivious "Ah..your presence" he closed his eyes shut knowing he gave a lame excuse

"My presence" 

"You know lying in bed together and holding each other"

"So you just want to hold me" 

"Yeah" 

"Like hold me really close" Derek asked huskily and Stiles felt the familiar heat in his stomach "I...I think so" 

"Like we be so close to the point that we feel each heartbeats" Derek's voice sounded so seductive to Stiles who swallowed thickly "Maybe" 

And then Derek broke his mood "That's called cuddles you idiot" 

Stiles removed himself off and glared at the man "Okay fine! Want me to say it out aloud? Yes me Stiles Stilinski am a cuddle whore! A monster if you would like to call. I love to cuddle at nights. I have been secretly cuddling with my stuffed bear, crocodile and tiger but now you're in my life and I want those cuddles from you. I want you to hold me so tight that even air couldn't get pass us and....what are you smiling at" 

"Your pout is kinda cute" 

"Hello! Literally discussing crisis of my life! You just can't..."

With a swift movement Derek pulled Stiles to himself so his head was resting on his chest. His arm went to wrap around his waist as he pulled him closer and tangled their legs together like a fitted jigsaw puzzle. He then shifted them on their side until they were face to face and every inch of their bodies touched with each other. He tightened his hold on the young man and they could now practically feel each other's hearbeats. Placing a soft kiss on Stiles's forehead, Derek murmured softly "Like this?" 

Stiles blushed deeply hiding his face under the crook of Derek's neck "Ye..Yeah" 

"So crocodile?" Derek teased hearing a groan from his boyfriend "Shut up you werewolf"

Derek smiled running his finger under Stiles's shirt "Still known as cuddles you know" 

"And I'll still go with appreciating" Stiles snuggled closer as if that even possible. Derek didn't mind at all and hummed a happy sigh "I love you" 

Stiles smiled as sleep tried to pull him under. He pressed his lips on Derek's neck and mumbled back "I love you" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
